Movies in a DVD format, a BD format, and the like have been on the market in recent years. Accordingly, there has been increasing opportunities for people to watch a movie on a liquid crystal television, a plasma television, or the like at home.
DVD, BD, and the like are high in the number of recording pixels. A liquid crystal television, a plasma television, and the like are in general capable of displaying a high-definition image compared with a cathode-ray tube television.
As described in Patent Literature 1, many liquid crystal televisions which are on the market these days support input of an image at 1080/24p.
In a case where an image at 1080/24p is inputted from a BD player or the like, it is possible for a liquid crystal television which supports input of an image at 1080/24p to display a 24p image by 48 Hz drive or 120 Hz drive without carrying out a pull-down processing. This makes it possible to more faithfully reproduce a feel of an image of a movie seen in a movie theater as compared with a conventional liquid crystal television.
Patent literatures 1 and 2 disclose other techniques for allowing a user to watch a movie in higher definition.
Movies in a DVD format, a BD format, and the like include not only recent movies but also old famous movies such as “The Wonderful Wizard of Oz”, “Gone with the Wind”, and “An American in Paris”.
Since these famous movies were shot by use of an old-fashioned shooting technique and screened by use of an old-fashioned screening technique, unique definition which is different from a definition of a recent digital image, noise, and a flicker occurred on a projected image. In general, such noise and a flicker have a harmful effect on image quality. However, when movie fans who love old famous movies watch such an old famous movie, some of the movies fans want to enjoy not a high-definition image but an atmosphere of a then image which has unique noise and a flicker.